


Right Here Waiting

by shadowsamurai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has gone back to England. Buffy decides to go and see him. She hears him singing and it confirms what she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx. All lyrics are his.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

The Scooby Gang were spending a leisurely Sunday afternoon at Buffy's house, with much film watching and eating. Dawn was out with friends, and Buffy had spent the day with hers. Life was good.

But there was still something missing, and Buffy couldn't deny what it was any longer. Willow noticed her friend's unhappiness, and when Buffy went into the kitchen to wash up, Willow followed her.

"What's up, Buff?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing," Buffy lied.

Tara appeared in the doorway. "You can talk to us," she said quietly.

Buffy took a deep breath before launching into her pre-prepared speech. "I need you to look after Dawn for a week. I have to go away. I'm sorry that it's short notice, but I really need your help."

Willow and Tara shared a look, and the redhead nodded. "Sure, no biggy. Where are ya going?"

Buffy shrugged. "Just away."

Tara stared at the Slayer for a few long moments before speaking. "Buffy, I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do or what not to do, and you know if you want to talk to us, we're here for you."

"Thanks, Tara, I -" Buffy started to say, but the witch cut her off.

"But if you hurt Giles in any way, I will kick your ass all the way from England back to Sunnydale," Tara finished in a determined voice that left no room for argument.

As Buffy was about to look at Willow, the redhead spoke up. "Yeah, and me and Xander'll watch what."

"Ooo, if we're watching, I'll bring popcorn," a voice announced from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Xander stood there.

"Guys, I don't know what you're -" Buffy started, then stopped when Willow and Tara glared at her. "Okay, so you know where I'm going and probably why I'm going, but that's not the point! Can't a girl have any secrets?" The Slayer pouted.

"Nope, 'fraid not," Willow replied. "But we mean it. Don't hurt him."

Buffy sighed. "I'll try not to. That's the best I can do."

"Then that'll do," Tara said.

"Just take care of Dawn, will you?" Buffy asked as she left the kitchen.

"Of course we will," Tara assured her.

"Erm, what are we watching and who isn't Buffy allowed to hurt?" Xander inquired, his forehead creasing into frown.

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

As soon as Buffy landed in England, she realised that she had no idea where Giles could be. *'Way to go, uber-Slayer,'* she thought to herself. Then she remembered something Giles had said about a hangout he and Ethan used to haunt in his Ripper days. He had said it was in London, and Buffy was impressed she even managed to remember the name.

As she climbed into a black cab, she was pleased that the driver knew exactly where she wanted to go. And as they drove, Buffy remembered the worst day of her life. It was the day Giles had left Sunnydale, without even so much as a goodbye, after promising he'd always be there for her. Buffy had hated him for all of five minutes, before she realised that she had probably driven him away. And then she started thinking why she hadn't wanted him to leave. She concluded that she missed his guidance, his counsel, and his friendship. Buffy realised that Giles' mere presence could soothe and calm her, and now he wasn't there any more, it was like a huge gaping hole had been left in her soul.

The taxi driver dropped her outside a small bar with a glitzy sign. The bouncer smiled as he let her in, and Buffy entered the establishment with some trepidation. It was dimly lit, with a scattering of tables and a small stage. And on that stage was Giles.

He was alone, sat on a chair, with a microphone in front of him and a guitar resting on his legs. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and faded jeans, with a silver hoop in one ear. Buffy smiled. While his clothes weren't that much different, the earring was definitely new, and it suited him.

"Thank you all for your kind indulgence this evening," Giles said to the crowd, and Buffy felt a flutter in her stomach as she heard his voice for the first time in four months. Then what he said registered, and she realised he must be coming to the end of his act. "This will be the last song of the evening, and it holds a very special meaning for me. So if I start blubbering like a girl, I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Everyone laughed, but Buffy was frowning, wondering what song could be so meaningful to him. Employing her Slayer skill of stealth, Buffy crept closer to the stage, making sure that Giles didn't see her.

But her ex-Watcher was busy tuning his guitar, and when he started singing, Buffy thought her knees were going to give way. She's never heard him sing before, and she didn't believe Willow when the redhead said Giles had a gorgeous voice. But he did, and Buffy forced herself to listen to the words.

*Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
Then how can we say forever?  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it, baby?  
You've got me going crazy  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance*

Buffy watched in awe as Giles did a guitar solo, tears running freely down her face, and she could she her ex-Watcher's eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was still there for her, even though he was at the other side of the world.

*Oh can't you see it, baby?  
You've got me going crazy  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you*

As Giles sang the last line, he looked straight at Buffy and she knew she hadn't managed to slip past him. In the instant their eyes connected, Buffy saw everything she needed to know in those green depths. She knew she loved him, and that he loved her. The hard part was now convincing him that she meant it. Giles gave a quick bow to the audience before hurrying backstage, and Buffy started to follow him. But she didn't get very far before a bouncer stopped her.

"I'm sorry, miss, you can't come back here."

Buffy was just about to get physical when Giles appeared. "It's alright, Nigel," he said to the bouncer. "The lady is a friend of mine."

"Sorry, Mr. Giles, I didn't realise." Nigel stood to one side to allow Buffy past.

"Thanks," she said as she passed the bouncer.

She followed Giles to a small room, and as soon as the door was shut, he turned to look at her, a weary expression etched on his face. "What are you doing here, Buffy?"

"I came to see you, and before you say anything more, please just let me speak," she said imploringly. Giles hesitated briefly before nodding slightly. "I've missed you, Giles, and I'm sorry if I pushed you away. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't wanted cos you are wanted, now and forever. I need you, Giles, not just to be research guy for me, but to be my friend. I know I haven't really treated you as an equal, but I'd like one last chance to change that. And I know I don't deserve it, but I had to ask."

Giles was silent for so long that Buffy was afraid she left it too late, that he really was lost to her forever. She'd spent the entire plane journey planning what she going to say, and now she wondered if her words were enough.

And eventually, Giles spoke. "I've missed you too, Buffy, so very much." He only had a second to brace himself before his ex-Slayer flung herself into his arms. "And I've missed Willow, Tara, Xander, Dawn, even Anya."

"They miss you too, Giles. Heaps." Buffy gave him a squeeze before pulling away slightly. "There's more I have to say."

Giles nodded, but Buffy noticed his eyes clouded. She placed her hand on his cheek hesitantly, hoping that the gesture would reassure him. "That song, it wasn't about me, wasn't it? It's okay, Giles, I'm not wigged if it was, and I wouldn't dare to presume I was the centre of anyone's universe."

Giles chuckled, a sound that made Buffy smile. "I see some of my Englishness has rubbed off on you."

"Englishness?" Buffy said incredulously. "Is that even a word or did you just make that up?"

Giles huffed, pretending her comment insulted him. "Actually, it is. I am not in the habit making words up, unlike you."

Buffy hit him playfully on the shoulder, being careful to be as gentle as possible. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, the song was about you," Giles replied, his expression sombre.

"Do you want to say 'forever'? And does 'romance' come into the Slayer-Watcher equation?"

"I don't know what you mean, Buffy," Giles said, but his stuttering gave him away.

Buffy smiled. "I think you do. I spent so long after you left wondering what was missing, wondering what could complete me. I finally realised it was you. Slow much, ain't I?"

Giles couldn't help but smile at her deliberate use of bad English. "Yes, you are," he replied in an amused tone.

Buffy pouted and pulled away from him completely. Giles thought that she had taken him seriously, but then she turned back and gave him a true 1000-watt Buffy smile, and he felt his heart melt.

"I think I love you, Giles," Buffy said in a small, serious voice. "Well, no, I don't think…actually, that's true, I don't think much. I usually do and say things with no thinking involved at all, in true Buffy style. But I've thought about this a lot, and I love you."

"You know, you're adorably cute when you ramble," Giles said with a smile.

"I thought I was…how did you put it? Bloody annoying," she replied.

"Never," Giles told her in a soft voice.

"Good." Buffy suddenly started shifting nervously from foot to foot, and she was keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Giles wondered what had happened, and then he realised that she had just told him she loved him, and he hadn't responding.

He crossed the room slowly and came to a stop right in front of her. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up. "I love you too, Buffy," he said quietly. "I always have, and I always will."

Without waiting for her to respond, Giles lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Buffy responded by sliding her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

When they broke apart, Buffy gave a small giggle. "I can't believe this is happening, and I can't believe how right it feels."

It never crossed Giles' mind to be offended by her words, and he nodded his agreement. "I never thought you would feel the same way, Buffy."

Buffy put her palm against his cheek and stared straight into his eyes. "How could I not? You're the most wonderful man I've ever met, Rupert Giles, and while I'm certain I don't deserve you, I know that I have you. I just sorry that it's taken me so long to realise that everything I ever wanted was right in front of me the whole time."

"Better late than never, I suppose," Giles replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What now?" Buffy asked, her expression becoming serious again.

"We go home."

"Home?"

Giles smiled. "Sunnydale, of course."

Buffy's answering grin would have illuminated the whole of London had there been a blackout. "Are you sure?"

Giles nodded. "Absolutely. I have one question, though."

"Shoot."

"How will the others react to us?"

Buffy smiled. "You mean us being an 'us' and not just 'me and you'?"

Giles laughed. "There was some kind of Buffy logic in the structure of that sentence, and surprisingly enough, I understood it."

"They'll be fine, Giles. In fact, I think they already knew. Well, Willow and Tara did. Xander was as clueless as usual." Buffy suddenly smiled and chuckled. "In fact, Tara threatened me before I left."

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Buffy nodded. "She told me that if I hurt you, she'd kick my ass all the way from here back to Sunnydale."

Giles hesitated before laughing, a sound that came from deep within his chest and rumbled loudly. "What a darling girl. Remind me to thank her when we get home."

Buffy pouted and hit him again. "I could easily go off you."

"I hope not," Giles said, kissing her again.

Buffy sighed contentedly. "So you were always right here waiting for me?"

Giles nodded and held her close. "Always."

FIN


End file.
